mathwikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:WaldenyanII
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dinoenthusiastguy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dinoenthusiastguy (talk) 04:22, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Polygon/program issue Greetings! I'm glad you find this wiki and I look forward to seeing your contributions here! As for the polygon/polygram issue, I believe that polygons can self-intersect, and so polygrams would be a subset of polygons. See you around! --Dinoenthusiastguy (talk) 03:37, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Your sidebar template Hi Walden! I am an Administrator on this site. Welcome to the MathWiki. It’s great to have such an enthusiastic new member of our community! On another note, I’ve had to disable your sidebar template. It violates Wikia’s Terms of Use inasmuch as it: * breaks other templates on the page in both skins: Oasis + Monobook * removes the entire sidebar menu for Monobook users * causes some items on page not to render, in both skins This may not be the case in all browsers or on all platforms. But, that it happens at all is sufficient for us to turn it off. Don’t let this discourage you in your efforts to make your userspace uniquely your own. We encourage that, so long as nothing “breaks” in so doing. Finally, Wikia works best when the Oasis skin is set as your default in . Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 14:57, July 8, 2014 (UTC) P.S. It is best not to use a template for this sort of thing. The better approach is to use DIVs and SPANs on the very page you are customizing. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 14:57, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Which editor to use? Hi Walden! Just a little heads-up: It is much better to edit pages at MathWiki using the source editor. To make sure you have it set correctly, under Preferred editor, go to . Thanks! — SpikeToronto 15:28, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :I use the source editor all the time. I find it much more easier to use and gives you a wide range of things you can do. :Waldo (talk) 17:15, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I’d give you a thumbs up, but we don’t have that template here. ;) Thanks! — SpikeToronto 00:42, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :::What Template? Waldo (talk) 01:06, July 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::I was joking about the thumbs-up template. You can see a list of similar templates at w:c:scratchpad:Template:Emoticons. One day, I’ll import them all to this wiki. — SpikeToronto 01:10, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::Oh ok, I didn't get that, thanks. Also, if you go onto the wiki chat and type (y) it make a thumbs up. Type (n) for no. There are also like mario and redghost.Waldo (talk) 01:12, July 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::::You can see the complete list at MediaWiki:Emoticons. If you ever want any added, the instructions are at . You can make your request at MediaWiki talk:Emoticons. — SpikeToronto 15:25, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Talkback: SpikeToronto — SpikeToronto 15:00, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Your sidebar images Hey Waldo. Your sidebar images on your user page are still preventing the system menu from appearing in Monobook (verify). They cannot both occupy the sidebar; your image seems to be overwriting the Monobook menu, which is generated from MediaWiki:Sidebar. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 15:55, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :I got rid of them Waldo (talk) 15:57, July 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks Waldo. I'm sorry they didn’t work out. But, I do appreciate you fixing the problem. There are still things you can do to decorate your user page and/or your talk page. You can find examples at Wikipedia where people change the font, or the page colors, or all sorts of things. Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 16:19, July 9, 2014 (UTC) New design Hey :) Just wanted to make sure you were aware of a discussion about redesigning this site, in case you wanted to chip your two cents' worth in. :):):) — CzechOut 19:39, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Integer articles Hi. Thank you for your interest in integer articles, but please be aware that "21 is the integer that proceeds 20 and preceeds 22" (for example) should read "21 is the integer that succeeds 20 and precedes 22" because "proceeds" does not mean what you think it means in this context (whereas "succeeds" does) and "preceeds" is misspelled. Please fix them. Thank you. — Jeff G. ツ 05:48, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Permission Denied Why did u deny my permission to edit ur profile DrCocktor (talk) 15:19, April 24, 2019 (UTC) :DrCocktor You deleted the rest of this page. — Jeff G. ツ 10:32, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Permission to edit your userpage Sbiis Saibian you are hot (talk) 01:03, November 18, 2019 (UTC)